


Tension

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Community: hogwarts365, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Sparring, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Harry's been a little distracted in Auror Training lately, mainly due to his terriblyhotannoying sparring partner.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #323:  
> 1\. Undertaking  
> 2\. Tension  
> 3\. Enjoyment
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Cord
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

”What the fuck, Malfoy?”

Harry pulled on the cord binding his wrists securely together behind his back. Not that It helped; Malfoy had cast the Brachiabindo just as precisely and confidently as he did everything else these days. Hell, the git wasn’t even able to make a cup of tea like a normal person. Mug, bag, water — how hard could it possibly be?

And now he had Harry bound and kneeling before him on the training mat; his signature smirk curving his lips and his quicksilver eyes sparkling with mischief. Harry countered with his most sincere scowl and silently cursed the day Auror Davison had first paired them off as sparring partners.

“It’s not my fault you’re too distracted to block a standard binding charm, Potter,” Malfoy drawled, stepping — no, prowling — closer. “Merlin knows what’s going on in that thick head of yours these days.”

“That was a false start, and you know it,” Harry spat, even though they both knew it wasn’t.

The retort sounded awfully childish and petulant, but what else could he say? He could hardly tell Malfoy the truth, could he?

One incredulous eyebrow rose so high it nearly disappeared behind Malfoy’s fringe; Malfoy’s stupidly distracting mussed fringe.

_Why didn’t he comb it back anymore, like he once used to?_

“Release me,” Harry growled, ignoring the chafing to his skin as he kept struggling to get free.

“Nah,” Malfoy shrugged, “I think I rather like you this way; restrained, on your knees, totally at my mercy.”

His words sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, powerful enough to force him to squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to stave off the images invading his mind.

As Harry opened his eyes once more, Malfoy had positioned himself right before him, so close his bare toes nearly touched Harry’s knees. Mouth suddenly parched, Harry swallowed and let his gaze travel the length and curves of Malfoy’s slender body, fighting the urge to linger at the cotton-covered bulge right in front of him.

“You know,” Malfoy continued once their eyes finally met, “this undertaking might be even more enjoyable than I first thought.”

“What undertaking?” Harry groaned.

“Taming the Saviour of the Wizarding World.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
